Ujian
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: Ujian sudah Hanya ada 1 orang yang mempersiapkan ini sampai tidak tidur. Yap! Orang itu bernama Frau. Apakah dia akan berhasil di ujian ini atau tidak?


**Author note: hmm... ok. Ini fanfic gaje tentang ujian Mat. Enjoy~~**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje dan untuk hiburan saja dan semua character umurnya sama.**

* * *

Ujian Matematika dimulai hari ini.

Frau... dengan mata membara sekaligus terdapat kantung mata karna belajar sampai tidak tidur hanya untuk ujian ini yaitu ujian Mat. Sayangnya... dia ... blum... hapal... semua ... rumus... Sayang sekali kan.. Lebih baik tidak usah belajar #Plakk... Author ditendang Frau.

"Yo! Frau! Hari ini Ujian Mat lho! Udah siap?" Tanya Lance dengan gaya SUPER lebay dan narsis (tangan memegang punggung dan membungkuk bagaikan kakek-kakek dan ada bando _pink_ di kepalanya #Author dihajar Lance.

"Author! Bisa ga sih buat aku lebih narsis daripada ini? Kaya ada pita-pita merah jambu di poniku dan ada pita yang GEDE (besar) BANGET di pinggangku." Author lansung face palm mendengar itu. Lance memintanya? OOC BANGET!

Mari kita undo lagi.

"Yo! Frau! Hari ini Ujian Mat lho! Udah siap?" Tanya Lance dengan gaya SUPER SUPER LEBAY TIDAK ADA ORANG DI DUNIA INI YANG BISA MENANG MELAWAN AKAN KENARSISAN DIA. Dia memakai pita-pita merah jambu di poni kriwil-kriwil hebohnya dengan pita yang (super) besar di pinggangnya bagaikan anjing yang akan diberikan untuk seseorang. #author dihajar Lance.

Apa salahku?

"Author harusnya nambahin aku behel pink." Gubrakkk! Author mulai pusing. Dengan behel pink yang bertulisan aku pintar, banci, narsis dan orang yang paling gila di dunia bahkan RSJ pun tidak bisa menyembuhkanku.

"Blum.. aku aja tidak tidur sehari hanya untuk menghapalkan ini tapi aku cuma inget 1 saja."

"Apa itu?"

"1 +1 = 2"

'GUBRAKKK!'

Lance yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terjatuh dan face floor. _**/**Dia tidak tidur dan hanya ingat 1 apalagi itu yang paling gampang di dunia ini. Ampun, Frau. Kamu itu udah kelas 8 moso cuma inget gitu_ _aja**/**_

Frau hanya menghela nafas melihat akting sahabat anehnya. Ya... saat ini Lance sedang menari Opan Gangnam Style.

(A/N: Begini.. semua character di 07 ghost. *ehmmm* aku masukkan di kelas yang sama)

"Frau.. itu gurunya!"

"Itu? Itu tembok."

"Bukan tapi itu."

"ITU? GURU KOK BISA CEBOL KAYA GITU?!"

"ITU BUKAN GURU! ITU KURO-" Sebelum Lance sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya, Frau sudah tertidur bagaikan bayi sambil menghisap jempolnya. Lance sudah frustasi melihat tingkah laku temannya yang aneh itu. Dia membawa ember berisi air dingin dan kepala Frau dimasukkan ke ember itu. Sayang sekali... dia masih tidur nyenyak.

"Oii! Kacamata. Bantuin aku."

"Oh... gampang." Castor menyeret Frau sampai ke lantai 100 (?) dan melempar Frau ke luar jendela. Author juga ndak tau kok jendela yang lebarnya 10 cm dan tingginya 5 cm bisa cukup. Dan... Frau tidak berteriak... Dia blum jatuh minna-san.

Yapp... dia membuka matanya dan menutup kembali kemudian membuka lagi dan berteriak. Sayangnya, dia sudah sampai di tanah sebelum sempat berteriak mukanya mencium tanah. Lebih spesifiknya Frau mencium tanah. Yang lebih bagus, dia mencium cacing. Segeralah dia kembali ke kelas untuk menghajar Lance.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel berbunyi dan Frau sedang keluar kelas untuk ke WC (parah -.-) udah gitu bawa tas lagi. (OOC yang parah). Dan... dia kembali, guru sudah memberi dia hadiah yaitu DEATH GLARE #Caps kongslet.

"Frau!"

"I-i-iya..." Bulu kuduk Frau merinding.

"Duduk... CEPETAN!"

"Iya... Bu maksudku Pak!" Cambuk mendarat di punggung Frau dan semua siswa disana hanya bisa memandang Frau dengan tatapan kasihan malah ada yang senang seperti Castor, Teito dan Ayanami.

"Ini soal ujian mat, dibagi ke belakang."

Semua orang sudah menerima lembar tes dan Frau jaw drop sampai ke lantai. Mau tau penyebabnya... lihatlah soal di bawah ini.

* * *

**SOAL UJIAN MATEMATIKA**

**Nama: **

**1. 2p + 6q - 7p + 3q - 5p + 8 = **

**2. 5a - 4b + 3 + (-2a + 8b - 9) = **

**3. -3ab + 6cd + 12dc + (5ab - 14 de + 11cd) = **

**4. (2x-4y) (5x-3) =**

**5. (2x-5) (x+1) = ax2 + bx + c. Nilai a, b dan c adalah **

**6. 2c2d3 x 3cd2e x 6c2d4e2 =**

**7. Faktor dari -6x2 17x – 5 =**

**8. (x-y)2 – z2 = **

**9. ****2ab – 3a2b + 6ab + 4a2b – 5ab2 – 6 =**

**10. ****3 (2x2- 7x + 3) – 4 (-3x2 + 2x – 5) =**

* * *

Frau mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan face desk. Hingga akhirnya dia menulis jawaban. Mari kita lihat.

* * *

**SOAL UJIAN MATEMATIKA**

**Nama: Frau**

**1. 2p + 6q - 7p + 3q - 5p + 8 = tidak tau**

**2. 5a - 4b + 3 + (-2a + 8b - 9) = cari di buku **

**3. -3ab + 6cd + 12dc + (5ab - 14 de + 11cd) = males ngerjain **

**4. (2x-4y) (5x-3) = pusing **

**5. (2x-5) (x+1) = ax2 + bx + c. Nilai a, b dan c adalah car i jawabannya sendiri dong**

**6. 2c2d3 x 3cd2e x 6c2d4e2 = moso guru ndak bisa cari jawaban**

**7. Faktor dari -6x2 17x – 5 = males ngerjain, Pak**

**8. (x-y)2 – z2 = pikirkan sendiri**

**9. ****2ab – 3a2b + 6ab + 4a2b – 5ab2 – 6 = ini harusnya diapain ya?**

**10. ****3 (2x2- 7x + 3) – 4 (-3x2 + 2x – 5) = Pak Guru bodoh... moso soal kaya gini, murid-muridnya disuruh ngerjain.**

* * *

Parah sekali bukan? Yakin dia dapat hukuman lansung dari gurunya dan pasti... dia dapat nilai 0. Eitsss... tunggu dulu... Pak Guru sedang menuliskan sesuatu.

"Untuk murid-muridku tercinta. 'muacchh'" Frau speechless melihat itu. Gurunya sedang berdiri di atas meja sambil bergaya ala Superman dan menari harlem shake. "Jika kalian tidak bisa mengerjakan semua soal itu, tidak apa-apa. Karna... aku akan memberikan 1 soal paling gampang. Jika kalian bisa mengerjakan itu, akan aku berikan 100." Pak Guru melompat dan terjatuh. Giginya tinggal 2. Kaya kakek-kakek ya? Sayangnya dia itu umurnya 26. Blum lagi dia menginjak meja Frau dan meninggalkan jejak sepatunya.

Mata Frau berbinar-binar setelah dia melihat soal itu. Eittss... bukan berarti dia bisa mengerjakan soal itu ya. Melainkan... *Hening* Dia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Frau mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan disitu sambil tertawa kecil dan melemparkannya ke arah Castor.

Isi surat itu.

'_Castor~ tau ndak jawaban nomor 11? Kasih tau dong ^3^. Aku janji ndak bakal buat kamu marah lagi.'_

Castor membalas surat Frau dengan kesabaran. Mungkin tidak sabar ya.

_'Frau... PIKIRKAN ITU SENDIRI! JANGAN BERTANYA KEPADA ORANG LAIN, LAGIPULA NOMOR 11 ITU GAMPANG SEKALI! AKU NDAK PERCAYA KALO KAMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBUATKU MARAH!'_

Frau sudah merasakan ada aura membunuh di belakang Castor. Akhirnya ***tiup trompet* **Frau bertanya kepada Labrador.

_'Labrador~~ sayangku, cintaku~~ Tau ndak jawaban nomor 11?'_

Frau melemparkan surat itu dan kena di kepalanya Labrador. Saat Labrador hendak membacanya, Si Castor sudah mengambil dan terlihat sangat SANGAT marah. Dia melemparkan surat balasannya ke Frau (kena di kepala).

'_Dasar kamu! SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN TANYA KEPADA ORANG LAIN! JUGA JANGAN PERNAH PANGGIL LAB KAYA GITU ATAU KAU PUNYA KEINGINGAN UNTUK MATI DI TANGAN SAYA?! TITIK, TIDAK ADA KOMA DAN JANGAN BERANI UNTUK MENAMBAH KOMA!'_

Frau hanya bisa membatin ngeri sambil merasakan bahwa ada aura yang ingin membunuhnya. Frau menulis dan melemparkannya ke arah Ayanami.

'_Woi! Ayam muka segitiga terbalik! Tau ndak jawaban nomor 11?' _

Segeralah si Ayanami membakar kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke mulut Hyuuga. Yap... dalam arti Hyuuga memakan abu. Ingin tau rasanya? Silahkan bertanya kepada Hyuuga. Dan membalas surat Frau.

'_Frau... pulang sekolah, temui aku di ruang OSIS. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak berakhir.' _

Wajah Frau sudah pucat membaca tulisan Ayanami. Btw, rasa sakit yang tidak berakhir dalam kata lain Ayanami akan membunuh Frau. Frau akan melemparkan kertas ke arah Hyuuga tapi setelah melihat Hyuuga di dekati oleh guru dan di jitak, hajar karna sudah mencontek akhirnya dia hanya bisa jaw drop. Harapan terakhir yaitu Teito. Karna Lance dan Mikage itu bodoh dan Hakuren berada di sebelah Castor.

_'Tei-chan~~' _Secara reflek menurut insting ***wesyiahh* **Teito meremas-remas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke arah Frau. GOLLL! Kena mulutnya Frau. Frau terbatuk-batuk sampai keluar meja, kursi, piano, lemari dari mulutnya. Author juga penasaran apa yang dia makan.

_'Ada apa baka yarouu? Pasti ada sesuatu.' _

_'Kok tau sih? =3='_

_'Tsk... klo kamu panggil namaku dengan nada seperti itu dan tidak memakai kata 'kuso gaki' pasti ada maunya. Juga... jika kau berani memanggil namaku seperti itu ***nahan marah* **Aku akan menendangmu sampai ke kutub utara.' _

_'Ayolah... Kuso Gaki. Badanmu itu udah kecil seperti semut, udah gitu mau nendang aku yang badannya seperti gajah. Mana mungkin bisa.' _

Teito benar-benar ingin membunuhnya sekarang. _'AKU TIDAK KECIL!' _

_'Kamu tidak kecil tapi cebol ^3^' _

_'AKU JUGA TIDAK CEBOL!' _Frau tak bisa menahan tawa lagi dan dia tertawa. (A/N: -,- Nasib buruk mendatang~) dan seiisi kelas melirik ke arah Frau (termasuk gurunya)

"Frau? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak..."

"Sekarang kumpulkan lembar jawabmu dan-" Frau memberikan lembar jawabnya.

"KELUAR DARI KELAS IN!" Frau lansung berlari ke luar dan gurunya kembali berwajah manis. Sementara yang lain (Castor, Teito, Ayanami) tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Taukah soal nomor 11?

Ini soalnya:

**11. (x – y)6 = px6 – qx5y + rx4y2 – sx3y3 + tx2y3 + uxy5 + vy6**

**Maka 3p – 2q adalah**

* * *

**Okk... Fanfic ini cuma untuk hiburan jadi... TURUNKAN SENJATA KALIAN DAN JANGAN BUNUH AUTHOR KALIAN! Sekian dan trima kasih.**

***acara dimatikan* **


End file.
